Seven days of valentines-
by Patroclusdownthestreet
Summary: The smut you've all been waiting for! Every day I will post another chapter of unholy smut! Every possible sexy combo, chapter 1: Grover's a nymphomaniac!
1. Chapter 1

Percy-

"hey have you seen Grover?" annabeth shook her head "or any of the nymphs and satyrs for that matter, while you look into that I've got to get going classes start in a half hour at my school." I kissed her, "damn private schools not taking holidays off." "happy valentines day baby." "happy gayest holiday ever babe." she trotted off towards the stables. I looked out over the camp from my spot at our breakfast/picnic on the highest hill, there were only a handful of campers, most were just waking up, mr. D and Chiron were nowhere to be seen, I saw dante carrying bails of hay on his shoulder for the horses I jogged down to him "hey Dante." "hey perce, what's up?" "where is everybody?" "oh I see." he was grinning at me "satyrs nymphs and centaurs have they're holidays too, like my birthday, and the solstices, and especially valentines day." "so?" "so they're out in the forest, want to see something great go check it out, I've got to open up the bakery in like twenty minutes so unfortunately I won't be ale to come till tonight." Dante owns his own bakery and works as a professor at night "I was wondering why you were still here." "horses gotta eat to!" "vegans such weirdos." "he grinned and slugged me in the shoulder "vegetarian ya meat head." he grabbed his bag and I walked him to the camp border, "seriously check it out, its always a good time." "would you tell me what it's about already!" "no but I'll give you some hints, three words should help nymphs, obsessed and Luke." he tasseled my hair and ran off. "weirdo!"

I started walking a towards the woods I was almost to zeus's fist when I ran into Grover, I went to the ground and looked up at my best friend, his dark curly hair had grown out since the time he had buzzed it, his dark skin lighter from winter, "whoa grove what's the rush!" "agh! Percy what are you doing out here!" I looked t him, he was wearing black jeans and a green hoody he was nearly doubled over holding his crotch "what's wrong!?" "dude it's valentines day!" i took in a breath and instantly smelled sex, like pure sweaty sexy musk "jeez man did you and juniper just get it on or what!?" "no! Agh gods you so sexy... Please sleep with me Percy! I don't want to go to the celebration It'd be like betraying juniper!" "what!" just the smell of him had me horny as fuck, I couldn't believe how much I actual needed to have sex of jack off, "Grover why the fuck am I so hard!" he moaned "my god damn pheromones!agh!" and then he tore through his clothes, well kes him than his cock, he was now standing there naked, from his hooves up to his hips he had sleek black fur, above his cock he had a thick happy trail but then there were his cock and balls themselves, his balls hung extremely low and full, each nut was the nice of a lemon, and then there was his cock which stuck right up along his flat stomach almost to his pectorals, it was urge and bobbing up and down it was like my forearm! Same kinda structure to just starting thin at where it was connected, incredibly thick in the middle like an oval, then it straighten out in a curve, and the skin which covered just the crown of the huge pink head"holy-" he grabbed the back of my head and began rubbing his cock against me desperately, "Oh god Percy I'm sorry but I need this!" and then he tore m clothes away and suddenly everything in me was blazing! My cock was bouncing up and down and my ass actually was stretching itself! I wanted his cock so bad, wanted sex with my best friend! To clarify my half human male friend!

I pushed him back and took the head into my mouth, it was fucking glorious! I buried my face all the way down to his pubes! Somehow I wasn't gagging and I could breath just fine! he began fucking my face and moaning "oh gods Percy I'm sorry." he came into my stomach and the sudden warmth sent me over the edge I began impaling myself on his cock rapidly driving it into my mouth, he came a second time and fell back his cock deflated to a normal flaccid four inches. "what the fuck just happened!" he laughed sheepishly "um... Pheromones and... And..." "god get it out faster! I need something up my ass and around my cock ASAP!- did I just say I want something up my ass! I'm straight and I just gave you fucking head!" "it's hard to explain... I'll just show you..." I stood and helped him up "damn it dante! That took too long even for a kid with dyslexia! Nymphs obsessed with Luke's favorite thing: nymphomania!" "oh so you asked Dante..." "yeah I was wondering where the hell everyone was! Damn sexy bakers." "he usually orchestrated everything makes sure we don't grab any of the campers and come on its Dante! Who wouldn't want a pice of that-" "your gay!" "no!" "it's just this whole god damn day! We have endless libido! The guys fuck each other senseless to get ready for the big romantic meeting with the girls!" "fuck I'm horny!" "come on, I have just what you need." he led me to the edge of a clearing and what's saw... Satyrs and male nymphs everywhere, in groups of fours, fives evens some in just trains all fucking each other ravenously, and then i Saw the grand finale, up on a throne was mister d, he had ditched his usual guise and now was a bleach blonde frat boy stud in a toga! And more so between his legs taking his god hood was Chiron! Who seemed a couple millennia younger, they had more satyrs and male nymphs around them two were licking mr. Ds pits and his feet, and Chiron had one on his backside laying back to back it's the instructor jerking his own cock as he watched the events "fuck me-"

I ran right up to the throne and kissed mr. D "this is a surprise!" "imagine what it's like for me!" Chiron came off of Dionysius' cock with a pop, "Percy I'm glad you joined us, now get on the floor." I kissed him twirling my fingers I shis long hair before he laid me down on the grass, ns then I saw his cock, was rock had and nearly stuck past his front legs, it was huge, nearly twice the size Of Grover's, he picked my hips up and knelt. He kissed my asshole and I felt his tongue spread me apart, and then by just magic my hole was prepped, not by him, but it held itself so wide by itself, Chiron thrusted into me, filling me so full I didn't think it was possible, I was so stuffed it wasn't funny, every sense was overriding with pleasure. Chiron kissed me and then suddenly I was flooded over, male nymphs everywhere! Two were licking my nipples, one was nibbling my six pack, another swallowing my cock, another rubbing his cock against my cheek as I made out with yet another! Chiron started crying out and I felt boiling hot cum shoot up into me. The nypmhs sat up n they're Knees all around me and began jerking they're magically huge cocks furiously, I was jizzed on from every side, drowning in the liquid gold, and I had never been more horny! And then I realized my own neglected orgasm, I needed ass, now. I stood and walked right up to Dionysius, he was reclined beautiful showing off every rippling muscle and massaging his enormous organ , I looked down and saw while mine had not temporarily inflated like the others I had actually grown a few inches permanently "you ready or you need prep Goldie locks." "you've been spending too much time with that brat Dante." I gripped him by his thighs and lifted, I shoved my cock right into his warm swollen ass, it was honey sweet I thrusted violently as I kissed him. Made a fist around his huge fat head and rolled my wrist around the huge head slicked by hours of pre cum, "damn Jackson you little fairy! I knew you were too good at this!" I put my mouth in the head and drank down his huge gout of come as Maimed his ass. A greened skinned nymph with a beautiful ten pack sank down on ds cock afterwards and I looked out over the crowd of libido driven forest hunks, "somebody get me a Viagra!"


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who haven't read my story luke, love & loss, Dante is the reincarnated spirit off Adonis and is Luke's boyfriend, they have a long distance dead and alive relationship going but he doles have some serious horny in him. Please read and review! Paring: Dante& stolls**

Do you know the muffin man?

Dante-  
"who's,been, sleeping, in, my, bed*maniacal laughter*" I walked into my shop after the magical alarm I'd set up had been tripped, which worked beautifully, the culprits? None other than my boyfriends brothers, the stolls. "Travis, Conner." paying off a nymph from the Hesperides for a security system was difficult but with the best results, gotta love them time warpers. Conner was behind the counter he had dipped a finger in my thousand layer creme and licked it clean, while the other was already taking a scoop full of it, he was frozen in time mid lick, kinda cutely too. Travis had made a bee line for the cakes, he had a piece in one hand, a piece of a different cake in the other and a couple eclairs sticking out his mouth "honestly guys, I've been dating your brother since you two were ten, I think I know all your tricks." I reached inside of myself and pulled some of my magic to the surface, the shop restored itself to order and with a snap the two dissolved into mist "your punishment begins after the rush." I flipped the open sign and almost instantly I was swarmed I ran out of roses within minutes and after conjuring up more in back I pressed my phone between me ear and my shoulder calling piper while operating the counter "piper!" "what's up?" "I know you said you couldn't come n today but it's crazy! Yu said your date with jay wasn't until four, do you think you could come in till then?" "that depends." "jeez you are too much like moe was." "I'll take that as a compliment. I want tips advice and cheat codes." I rolled my eyes and handed a desperate guy his flowers and cake "you know I suck at video games call Nico and ask me something else!" "not on video games, on Jason." "sorry to break it to you babe, but I'm taken." "you know what I mean! It's valentines day and I wanted tonight to be the night!" "no we don't sell prime rib this is a bakery!" "what Dante!" "sorry valentines day psychos, yes I will teach you how to get the little Blondie in bed and do it right but not unless you get your scrawny native American ass over here-" I felt a tap on my shoulder and there she was "I had a hunch." she hung up the phone and I picked her up in a hug, "thank you so much." within two hours spew had cut the crowd down to size and I was very happy about the profits, there was another huge surge during lunch and then just a couple customers here and there. I was kneading more dough for crusts and she was relaxing against the counter "okay, no more customers for a bit, how about that sex talk." "jeez, all you Aphrodite girls are such fag hags. Tell me how far you've gone with him." "just making out and one time he fell ontop of me on his bed, and, Well I knew he was hard but he just kissed me goodnight and I left!" I grinned and handed her a rolling pin to help me "he jerked of six times that night." "you think?" "no. Who would beat it to you!" she slapped me with a piece of dough "don't be harsh! Just be straight forward with him, the next time that awkward conversation comes up, tell him the truth." "what is the truth! I love him so much and he knows it but-" "pipes calm down, he loves you. It's all that matters. You've only been dating a year." "yeah but... How do you do it!?" "do what?" "you've been dating the same guy for seven years on and off between lives. How?" I rubbed her shoulders "because no matter how stupid it seems. I love him. Absolutely and forever." "I need to go get ready, thanks Dante!" she sprinted out of my shop and I sighed.

I closed the shop for an hour and admired my work, the stolls completely frozen in time and kinked out. Travis had carmel poured over his head which had hardened while running down in rivulets. His chest was splattered with dark chocolate, the fell to his crotch in frozen streams, his cock and balls themselves were the masterpiece, I had got him hard and completely encased his cock in about a centimeter of raspberry sucker, more chocolate on his thighs and a whipped cream bunny tail for good measure. He was connected to his brother by a cherry in his mouth, Conner had sugar flowers in his hair, his cheeks neck chest and upper arms were covered in delicate swirls of white chocolate vines, I had done his cock too in blueberry, and his thighs were sugar coated, as well as a chocolate mouse rabbit tail. It was truly a horny picture, two twins in edible kink wear making out over a cherry, I took about a hundred thousand pictures. I had sent one to Thanatos and knew he was probably jerking off already. I snapped my fingers and time unfroze and was amazed at what I Saw, the two started making out, and then leapt back realizing it wasn't my baked goods they'd been tonguing I doubled over laughing and they glared at me blushing, "I'm sorry but you two deserved it for stealing from me." "you, made us kiss!" they said in unison which was so fucking adorable. "hah, like you two haven't done it before." they went even redder if it was possible and I tilted both they're chins up "fontenot worry it'll be our title secret." I pulled both closer and kissed them at the same time before setting them down on the work table, I sat on the bench and undid my jeans they leapt at me and yanked down my jocks, the began to take turns swallowing my cock, i rubbed they're backs "take your punishment." " Dante, can we please have more. My dick hurts." I laid them down side by side on the table "while Ill take care of those you take care of each other, I positioned them so I could take both candy covered cocks into my mouth, they bth cried out at he sudden warmth, I looked up as I began melting them, they were making out desperately, biting chocolate and candy from each other. I made Italy the way through the sugar and dripped my hand in a nearby cake while I went up and licked Travis's nipples, I began massaging his hole with the chocolate frosting and he cried out, I spread a sexing and a third finger inside of him before siting back against the bench, I oicked I'm up by his sides, and impale him on my cock, "oh Dante!" conner sat up and wrapped his arms around his brother and suddenly his tight hole was even tighter, Conner and iwere fucking Travis at the same time and he was loving it, full on drooling and throwing his head back, I had to admit,nothing was like with Luke. But this was a close second.

I gave them some goodies for the road and kissed them goodbye


	3. Chapter 3

My cynical dark valentine(s)

Luke-

"no way... Dante... My Dante did something that sexy." I looked at the picture of my two half brothers again, it was a masterpiece and I had to admit I was rock hard in my jeans, I thanked Thanatos and started walking again, Elysium was well heaven, but i still missed Dante on valentines day, I started walking towards Erebus hoping I could ask his dad to let me watch him or something. Cerberus didn't even bother barking, I had been in and out so often I practically lived there. I found hades on his silver and ebony throne, while other people saw him as the pale and gloomy lord of death, I still saw him as he was in Dante's life, the hot hawaiian thirty year old. He was upside down with his head dangling off the seat and his legs over the back. He was wearing his usual black shirt and jeans, as well as a flat red heart skull mask which he had dangling around his throat tiredly by the string, "what's up yellow." "where's mom?" "don't call her that just because you raped my son Blondie. Don't get me wrong I love your scrawny ass, but its still unforgivable. The groundhog saw its shadow so shes taking her time on earth"I guess I know how you feel, "that's when I felt someone poke me in the shoulder, I turned and saw nico, he looked like Dante too, he was paler and thiner though still well built, "hey, what's up?" he looked at his dad and frowned and I followed him back out of the corridor, "Luke... I know this is stupid and weird... I... I want to ask alabaster out but... He's with Elmira, and you can't be with Dante either... Will you be my valentine?"

I laughed and lifted his chin with two fingers, I kissed him and savored his burnt marshmallow taste, he pressed himself against me and wound his fingers in my hair, and then I felt huge arms wrap around my waist.."one of my sons wasn't enough?" "shit your everywhere aren't you?" "well as long as you keep your hands off my wife, I'd like t see what they keep tripping over." one of his hands slipped up along my Chest lifting my shirt with it, while the other slid to my crotch and cupped it, I moaned into them as Nico began licking one of my nipples. And then I was on the bed, well more like on top of hades who was n the bed, hades was thrusting into my hole violently as nico straddled me, my cock was lying so teasingly between his perfect cheeks and he leaned down and started with my neck, nips then licks and then he full on bit me on the shoulder, lightly drawing blood, I cried out the pain only enhancing the pleasure his gold father was filling me with. "mother fucker!" he started lapping at the blood "god stop teasing me you little sadist!" he grinned "I'm cynical not sadistic." he impaled himself on my ccok and I shot upward into him desperate for more from him and hades, I looped my arms behind my neck onto hades and turned so I could kiss him, Nico was riding me like a bronco and with his hair falling and bouncing around his face he looked like his half brother, angelic. "fuck Luke!, he came splattering y chest in thick ropes if his young come, the contractions of his walls sent me over the edge, I bucked up one last time and obviously Brought his father to that point to, I felt that perfect burning sensation as he went soft inside of me. The three of us collapsed together still breathing heavy and moaning "okay- your still not- good enough for my- sons- but your great- in bed." and thats when I felt three tongues on me. I sat up and looked down, at the foot of the bed was Cerberus. Not the hellhound scary Cerberus, but what Dante nico and hades saw of him, a above average sized three headed chocolate lab, all three of its heads we're licking at my cock and pat the ebony fur I saw three huge glistening unsheathed cocks "oh fuck that's kinda hot." my cock sprang right up being lavished by the three Long huge tongues, it was heavenly, or hellish, doesn't matter I was so high on sex it wasn't funny. I came about seven times under the hellhounds ministrations, I've never come six times in a row my entire life! These people are going to be the end of me. I ended up being bent over with all three of cerberus's huge cocks In me, I had taken thick before I.e. Dante. But I had never, ever taken a knot. It was fucking painful! I was stretched to the absolute maximum and then ithad full access to my prostate, it nailed it so many times I was seeing stars while making out with hades, nico had fallen asleep long ago and when I couldn't hold back any more I came for the ultimate and last time, the orgasm that nearly rivaled the first with the love of my life, I passed out, but not before feeling Cerberus rapid fire cum inside of me,

When i Came to I was surrounded by the same three warm bodies for a second when I opened my eyes I thought I was laying next to Dante, but I rubbed the sleep away and saw his devilishly handsome father, I kissed him awake "what is it kiddo, I want to go back to sleep." "I know, I just wanted to ask you, will Dante and I ever be together again? For more than a day?" "maybe anger round or two before we get into that." I laughed and kissed down his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

A little bit of L. O. V.

Mitchell-

I looked at myself in the mirror, the one and only aphrodite boy besides technically Dante. I had finally grown out of my ugly duckling phase, what stood before me know was a lean mean hunk, long beautiful gold hair and pink eyes that I wished changed like any of my sisters. I had gotten my braces removed so I had a perfect smile that matched my handsome face, my body was slim but to die for with perfect abs but Slim muscle, long strong thighs and cute long feet. I grinned at my height too, when piper had first come I had been 5'4 but I was now proud of my 6'2 stature. Valentines day. The worst holiday ever! I don't have a valentine! There are only a dozen campers still here, Dante was my first choice but he had already set off. Percy was nowhere to be seen and he was taken anyway, Lou Ellen was taken, aero was taken, the others weren't worth looking at except... No I'm brave but not that , I need to see him, I don't even have to talk, I don't have to do anything, just go look come back and jack off. I threw on my favorite jean shorts And a tight tight white tee shirt that I knew when I was walking would show off my abs and ride up a little and show some skin. I began walking towards the forge and found who I was looking for, he was bent over the hood of some celestial bronze. Leo valdez, my greasy angel. He was great friends with my sister and Jason, but also suddenly Dante, who had been helping him work out and between that and the forge he had turned into a Mexican/Greek god. From where I was I saw the muscles of his strong back working in his sweaty shirt, the way they tampered to a thin waist and then oh god his ass. That sweat smooth tanned ass... "oh Leo..." I didn't realize I had moaned out loud until he stood and wiped his hands off with a rag, he had grown into himself too, oh god his formerly curly black hair had grown out a little into gorgeous wavy locks, "hey Mitch what's up? Happy valentines day, or in my case happy singles day."

"I- I- oh for fucks sake." I grabbed him by the suspenders and the waist of his jeans and missed him, his beautiful eyes went wide with shock but then he parted my lips with his tongue, his hands went to my ass cupping it as I moaned into the kiss, it felt hotter than one of his machines.

He flung down the hood of what I was assuming was a car and laid me down on it, never breaking the Kiss, I felt the burning heat if the metal beneath me and then there was him, he was so strong his calloused hands rubbing little circles into the patch of bare skin my shirt exposed, gods mom thank you for my fashion sense, I still hate you for not making me any brothers but this makes up for all the years of make up and dresses! And then We were oxygen starved! We broke apart our lips still connected by spit, "oh Mitch... I... Will you be my valentine?" "fuck yes!" I peeled his short off and he undid my shorts with his teeth, oh god his crooked devilish smile, I didn't care how much motor oil we were getting splattered with I needed him now, he eyed my six inch cock and pulled out his own, sliding his jeans down his hips were they clung desperate to stay up, he rubbed his beautiful- oh god, he's uncut, I've had just about half the cocks or cunts of Chicago, and I have never had uncut, he was the same kenneth as mine but, oh god was he thick, so beautifully tanned and thick "I need you to do something for me Mitch..." he took my hand and brought it around to his ass, and then all the way to his hole, and I felt it... "take it out..." I took a hold of it and pulled slowly. He moaned as He passed a larger part and it came out in my hand, I brought it around so I could see, it was a dildo alright but I recognized it, "is this my cock?" I held it to mine and it definitely was, the circumcision scar was exactly the same too, "I've always wanted to do this with you or Jason. And you know what, fuck him." he grinned and I kissed him as he rolled his hips and our groins together, I cried out like the slut I am. "when did you make this thing?" "a few weeks ago, you were sleeping and I needed something to stop me from just raping you in broad day." I grinned and kissed him as we kept thrusting together, "this is going to be rough so hit the blue button on the base. I did and it began shooting heating lube, I rubbed it onto both out cocks and he started prepping me. "oh fuck - me now!" he didn't hesitated and bore right into me, I cried out, my screams filled only by his "Mitch- will- you- be- my-boyfriend" I was getting pushed back up and down on the hood my head throwing back and forth as he took me in the most perfect way, every fiber of me was screaming I fucking love Leo! And then he hit that spot in me and I came all over his beautiful abs and chest oh god I nailed him in the face, I didn't have to worry, he was a little buzzy pumping me with about a month of pent up liquid love. We collapsed panting, I was just staring into his eyes, his beautiful eyes, "will you?" "hell yes." I kissed him and I saw his tongue dart it and lick at my cum on his cheek, "sweet." we cleaned up and got dressed, we climbed into the celestial bronze car and curled up together. He caught on fire a few times and we had sex a few times, once while he was on fire which didn't burn but was possibly the sexiest thing ever, and I was happy I had my first real boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

**a heavenly fucking or two**

Eros-

"Now who shall I turn my attentions on this valentines day." I looked over the world from my cloudy position, one of the benefits to being the god of eroticism was my cloudy paradise which had the perfect view of... Well everything, every year I chose a lover and poured my heart and all my effort into them fr a whole year, last years had been dante, but now I had my affections turned in a little mermaid of sorts. Or to be specific a little cyclops who wasted to have two eyes. The beautiful, strong and burly Tyson. He had miraculously inherited his father and his half brothers good looks and aside from he awkwardness of his single eye, I gazed at him now, he was in his dads palace, he had his own room as with most of the Cyclopes dead there was very little favoritism not going on. He stood in front of a full length sea glass mirror frowning a his beautiful bod, he stood like a colossus, tall, rich darkly tanned skin contrasting the coral marble and light of the palace he had a powerful ten pack, huge popping pectorals shoulders and biceps, long energized Arms, his hands were big and strong too, he had a thick, juicy neck, which had a sharp long jaw on it, which was attached to a beautiful face, his crooked smile had straightened out, he had a similar messy but silky hair cut as Percy and one huge chocolate brown eye. He was in every possible way, the god of Cyclopes. And due to his friendship with annabeth his vocabulary had swollen to nobel size. I extended more of my sense so I could hear him "stupid big eye... I Can't be normal with it... Dad just says its what makes me, me. I want to be normal?, I want to be handsome!" I was about to materialize when there was a knock at the door.

Tyson-

I frowned at my naked self, I still looked like a monster, no matter how much I worked out with percy or studied with Annie, I was still just a monster. There was a knock on my door and completely forgetting I was ass naked. Ran and answered it to find triton, "big brother!?" "jeez ty, I've been gone a half an hour, I brought the food- ah! Your naked!" I looked down and saw he was right... And I also saw something different, between his scaly legs under his scale pants was a bulge I had never noticed before and it moved, "what's that!?" he looked down a blush spreading on his cheeks, "ugh! Never mind that, here's your food I have to go!" he ran off leaving me with a bag of burger king, I pulled on a pair of boxers and swam towards my brothers room. The door was open just a creak and I looked in, there was my brother, he was on his haunches leaning back against the foot of his bed, his blue shorts were undone and the silk he wrapped around his abdomen as underwear was floating around lazily from the back of his undone pants and then... One of his strong arms moved behind his back and dove into the back if his pants while... His hand was furiously running up and down his... Oh god it's his penis, no Percy said to call it your cock. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, the pale pale eggshell green foreskin was Sliding over a engorged and dark head, the whole thing shone like it was made of plastic but I knew it was just pre-ejaculation fluids, mosta of which was swirling in the water around him, his eyes were closed in ecstasy and I felt my own cock harden slowly, I looked down and saw it poking out four inches past the bottom of the boxers.I turned my eyes back to my brother, he had slid his shorts down farther and I know saw how he was thrusting two of his fingers into his asshole, had then the moment of glory, he buried those fingers all the way in and shot ten huge gushes of white semen into the water which after his orgasm he proceeded to lick up. I swam back to my room which was one of the few with only air. I locked my door and sat n my bed as my boxers tented completely. "okay Tyson just remember what Percy taught you, if you aren't having sex with Someone and your hard you can always jerk off." I looked back on the memory, Percy and I were hanging out on his bed watching a movie and a girl took her shirt off, and I remember how embarrassed I was, Percy had laughed and told me he was too, he showed me what to do and even did it with me. "Gods his cock was big, I wonder if daddies is big too, like Percy's and tritons." I slid my boxers down and it sprang up, it was about the thickness of a pop can, and 12 and a half inches. I didn't measure Percy's but I'm sure he was bigger, especially in water, on dry land he'd been 8 inches. I took hold of it and began sliding my handup and down it, I still had a little bit of foreskin but it was only covering the crown, and then I remembered the lubricant Percy had a given me and began to furiously stroke, the sensations erupting up through me were amazing, I needed more, I wanted to cum so badly, and then I felt a tongue run up my cock, my eyes shot open and I saw my brother, "triton!?" "Tyson... I want you to enjoy this okay, I've wanted to d this with you and Percy for so Long." he kept looking it and I couldn't take it, I took two firstfuls of his ebony hair as he deep throated my penis "oh brother!" he went even farther! Unhinging his jaw and sucking my balls not his mouth too. He twisted left "oh!" then right "ah shit!" and just as tose waves of pleasure hit me he lulled off furiously jacking my cock with both hands as I exploded all over his face, I couldn't see straight my orgasm was so powerful, when I finally could move again I lookd into the cum covered face of y brother and kissed him, "I won't to d this with you and Percy from now on."

Eros-

Damn sea gods, Tyson you and me will hook up!"


	6. Chapter 6

What happens in the thermae stays in the thermae

Frank-

"I cannot believe it, the girls are letting us skip valentines day!" I dipped my big toe in the water and even though it was scolding hot sank right in, I looked across the hit tub like roman bath to Dakota, the water was murky with herbs and such so only his shoulders and head were visible, between is on the circle was Octavian who was still getting in slowly, with a small towel tied around his waist, he was being shy. I turned Mack to Dakota who was floating on his back, his long black curls he had streaked with cherry red sprawling out in a halo even with his stubbly chin, his huge pecs and abs just beneath the water with his thick ebony happy trail which led to his thick black long long pubes. And his cock was just floating against the surface, as his fuck-buddy for the last year and a half I loved his body neary as much as mine, and then there was Octavian, we had found him jacking off to one of our fuck sessions, and now we had our eyes set on him, we ended up sitting said on a clock, I was at noon, Dakota at 4 o'clock and Octavian at 8. I giggled a bit as Dakota's toe brush along my eight pack He massaged my crotch and shot me a sexy look we began running our legs towards Octavian, mine started rubbing his crotch and his he nearly jumped out of the water, and he had the cutest blush on his face, but then I heard footsteps, I turned about to say how this was a private room but then I recognized the well... Greek god. The three of us looked up into the god Heracles and we knew it was the Greek form because he was about 30X hotter and he had white and gold billowing but also revealing and masculine robes on. "hello boys, it's valentines day and if Adonis is going t have his fun with the Greeks I think I'm obligated to at least share a bath with you. He took two fist fills of his robes and pulled them from his body Revealing... Shit hes perfect. Absolutely perfect he slides right into the water and almost magnetically were drawn to him, Dakota and I move rit next to him and reach for his huge meat, we begin to massage it with both hands, it was a four hander! And then Octavian came over, "lord hercu-" "Heracles kid, my roman sides no fun." "lord Heracles... May I please... Impale myself on your..your...-" "you don't have to ask, I'd be honored to deflower the augur." I grinned at the god and then Octavian, "since its your first time let me warm you up." I saw behind him and began kissing the small of his back, I worked myself down t his perfect rosebud and pushed my tongue in, he cried out in pleasure, Hercules told me when to stop and Octavian crawled ontop of him, me and Dakota watched in beautious pleasure as we saw inch by inch by foot of Heracles' manhood bury into and stretch the virgin augur.i couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed Dakota and shoved my member deep inside of him now that both centurions were stuffed and on a roughly equal height they began making out sloppily as me and her fucked vigorously, I reached sound and took both Dakota and octavian's members in my hand, I beat them off furiously as I amed out with herc,he was so rough and manly and demanding. Octavian was screaming like a howler monkey, his voice reaching octaves a by his age wasn't meant to go, it did just turn us on even more. And then Octavian came, his head knocked back and he screamed, before slumping back against Hercules passed out! Hercules set him on the side of the thermae and brought Dakota closer, Dakota was twitching his skin was on fire in a blush and he looked about ten years old he was so curled into himself wit pleasure, which tripped when Heracles thrust inside of him with me, the warmth of double fucking the same hole with the ultimate demigod was somehow unbearable, I loved every second, "oh fuck faster!" Dakota threw his head back and came all over Heracles covering him in an impossibly Large load, he was fast asleep now too and I knew I was next, "are you ready ares spawn?" "mars actually, and are you?" I gave him a sexy wink and changed.

"a Minotaur? You realize I killed the first of its kind, I think I can handle its cock." I charged at him with horns and a huge bloated bull cock, he grabbed,e by the horns and flipped me onto my back and then all fours. He shoved his cock right inside of me and I cried out it felt so amazingly good, I couldn't feel the tremendous amount of pain I should have, I cried out and let him attack my prostate, until, I changed again, this time into a lion, but once again he pinned me to the ground and I gave up fighting and gave into the horribly powerful sensations, my lion cock was fully unsheathed and sliding against his godly abs, and then I came, coating my fur in roughly a quart of thick milky cum, I turned back to my human form and tried to stay awake, but I was so content and exhausted until I came again! He grinned "ready for round two yet?" "Ma che cazzo! Sua hercules ... oh dio per favore cazzo noi!"I looked up and saw four gorgeous horny Italians standing above us "i fucking love Rome."


End file.
